


Druid Stiles and his Assistant Derek

by mandalou42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Kate, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Shy Derek, does that make derek magneto?, love saves the day, stiles has an institute just like professor xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalou42/pseuds/mandalou42
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are both absolutely hopeless when it comes to noticing that they are in fact in love with each other. It takes a dangerous situation, a psychopath, and some poison to get them to admit their feelings. Also, Stiles really needs to learn to not poke the sleeping bear. Kate Argent is insane and Stiles should really not be provoking her so heavily. He needs to calm down.





	Druid Stiles and his Assistant Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on this [post](https://twitterlols.tumblr.com/post/145281997331) on tumblr that I kept seeing and that I sent multiple times to the lovely [Maëlle](https://my-son-is-dating-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *I don't own anything Teen Wolf related. Everything belongs to not me!*
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr, I sometimes post things... [mandalou42](http://mandalou42.tumblr.com/)

It is often too easy to categorize the world in black and white. It is a stagnant process that is undoubtedly detrimental to the development of civilization as we know it. There are shades of gray every we look. Morality and ethics do not follow a linear path. There is not always a clear cut and simple answer to a problem. Sometimes you have to settle for something that is not entirely right or good. Humanity is tricky like that. 

Stiles Stilinski found himself perpetually operating within the thickest shades of gray possible. The challenge of distinguishing right from wrong was not something that Stiles would or could ignore. At barely 25 years old, Stiles is the most powerful druid in North America. He has the strongest spark the Council of Emissaries had ever seen. Growing up, Stiles was tutored by some of the greatest druids in the world. His mother had always encouraged him to pursue his magic, regardless of what the public seemed to think about the supernatural world.

As Stiles is entering middle school his mother becomes sick. She is hit hard and fast by a sickness that no one seems to understand. There is no hope for her. Neither magical or medical intervention is possible. She withers away and dies, leaving Stiles and his father distraught beyond comprehension. Stiles’ magic strengthens as his emotions spin out of control. He begins to hate his magic, and he resents the Council of Emissaries for not saving his mother. Logic escapes him as he spirals into a very dark, and very dangerous place.

Skipping college, Stiles had used his power and contacts to establish an opposition to the Council of Emissaries. His organization encouraged outward expression of emotion as a way of strengthening an druid’s power. Stiles trained his people to fight with their magic, their fists, and their brains. He wanted them all to be prepared for battle, should the day come that they had to defend themselves. Stiles’ people were shown both the light and the dark sides of druid magic because he believed that it was better to understand everything their magic was capable of rather than be ignorant to a huge part of their abilities.

The Council of Emissaries loathed Stiles and his school for wayward druids. They viewed him as a threat to order and justice amongst the druid community and the general non-supernatural public as well. The head of the Council of Emissaries was Jennifer Blake, but she had Gerard Argent whispering in her ear. Stiles didn’t trust Ms. Blake or the Argent family. Both were well known for their hatred of werewolves. They claimed that werewolves were mindless beasts that shouldn’t be allowed to mingle with the general public.

Stiles didn’t care about werewolves. He thought they were just like regular humans with a little extra hair and strength. Stiles’ best friend, Scott, was a recently turned werewolf. Stiles had been helping him learn how to function with his werewolf side. Stiles had even hired an assistant that was a werewolf so that Scott could shadow him and learn a thing or two. It had helped Scot so much that Stiles began hiring and welcoming in werewolves in his operation. He even ended up working with the Hale pack.

Cora Hale was in the same grade as Stiles and they had shared classes all throughout grade school. In high school the two had become reluctant friends after being thrown together for a chemistry project. Cora was surly and brusque, but she was a stalwart friend who would literally claws the eyes out of anyone who poked fun at one of the people she cared about. Laura Hale was three years older than Stiles, and since she was the oldest Hale she was in line to inherit the alpha power from her mother. Laura spent a lot of time around Stiles keeping the alliance between the Hales and Stiles’ organization in tact. Laura was hysterical, loud, obnoxious, and blunt. She loved her family even though she gave them a hard time and she was on the path to becoming a fantastic alpha someday.

Derek Hale, who was two years older than Stiles, was another story entirely. During high school Derek had hung out with the popular, jock crowd. He was the star of the basketball and lacrosse teams, and his grades were top notch as well. He only dated one girl the entire time he was in high school; her name was Paige. The relationship had ended when Paige received an alpha bite unwillingly and her body rejected the bite, ultimately killing her. Rumor was that Derek blamed himself, and it certainly showed on his face. The once popular, flirtatious boy had become withdrawn, cautious, and timid. He was hesitant to speak or voice his opinion, regardless of the topic or who he was talking to. 

Stiles was the leader of a legally legitimate organization called Magalt (ma-guh-all-t), which was short for Magical Alternatives. His second in command was his former crush Lydia Martin, a Banshee with a truly brilliant mind. Scott McCall, Stiles’ childhood best friend, was the head medic and still finishing up his veterinary degree. Stiles’ assistant, the one who helped Scott adjust to being a wolf, was Derek Hale. Derek was shy and quiet, but he was very attentive and good at knowing exactly what Stiles wanted and when he wanted it. Even though Derek seemed unable to look him in the eyes, Stiles couldn’t imagine a day in the office without him. 

Stiles knew Talia Hale because of his connections among the druid circle. The emissary of the Hale pack was Dr. Alan Deaton. He had helped Stiles’ parents get in contact with the Council of Emissaries so that Stiles could begin his tutelage. Regardless of Stiles’ opinion on magic and werewolves, the Argents and the Council of Emissaries viewed him as a villain; and so did everyone else. Stiles was painted in a very, very negative light. He was known as the boy who couldn’t save his mother. People whispered about how he had turned evil because of his grief, they supposed that he had welcomed the darkness and the immense power in because of his anger and despair. Stiles hadn’t taken his mother’s death well, that much was true, but his experimentation with the many facets of his spark could be simply attributed to his thirst for knowledge and understanding.

Stiles’ latest obsession was exposing Kate Argent, the daughter of Gerard Argent, as the psychopathic serial killer that she truly was. Stiles’ father was a sheriff in his small hometown, Beacon Hills, so Stiles had detective skills ingrained in his brain. After a string of fires targeting werewolf families, Stiles had become suspicious of the circumstances surrounding the fires. The first clue was that the source of the fires was always the electrical box on the exterior of the house; but even though the people inside were werewolves with enhanced senses, they hadn’t known that a fire was starting until it was too late. From Stiles’ research he determined that there were four house fires where the entire family was killed and at least eight house fires where the majority of the family survived. One of these fires had occurred at the Hale house. 

The knowledge that the Hales could have all perished in the flames drove Stiles crazy. He was furious, and that fury filled him with the desire for vengeance. The thought that Derek, Cora, Laura, or Talia could have died was enough to really make Stiles’ blood boil. He had set a trap for Kate Argent that he was so sure of, he just knew that he could force her to face the repercussions of her actions. His plan had involved pissing her off enough to lure her to his villainous hide out. He would wait for her there and surprise her when she walked in, throw her off her game. Then he would bait and manipulate her into admitting what she had done. 

All Stiles had to do was sit and wait.The anticipation was driving him insane. As time ticked by Stiles began to question whether or not the message he had sent was inflammatory enough. He supposed that he could always send another one, but that might make her suspicious. He just wanted her to think that he was a petulant, disrespectful child. Then, hopefully, her ego would be bruised enough that she would come running to threaten him and straighten him out; just like most adults seemed to want to do. As he let his thoughts consume him he finally heard the door to his office creak open. He slowly spun around in his chair.

“Hello Ms. Arge-” Stiles began before stopping when he realized that it was definitely not Kate Argent entering his office.

“Sorry sir it’s me again,” Derek said, his face tinted red from blush, he was obviously embarrassed at having to bother Stiles even though Stiles had told him that he could go home for the day.

“Damn it Derek, get out!” Stiles yelled at him, throwing a squishy stress ball at his head.

“Mr. Stilinski, security from downstairs called up to ask if you were expecting Kate Argent today,” Derek explained.

“Yes I am, tell them to send her up,” Stiles told him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Derek said softly, refusing to meet Stiles’ probing gaze.

“Why not?” Stiles asked, curious to see if Derek would tell him the truth about his suspicions.

“Please Stiles, you can’t trust her, not even for a minute,” Derek pleaded, finally looking at Stiles; his eyes were a piercing and sincere green, his entire face tinged red from his shyness.

“Oh come on, don’t use the puppy dog face, it’s already bad enough that Scott does it,” Stiles complained, attempting to lighten the intensity in the room.

“I won’t leave you alone with her,” Derek declared, his posture steadfast, but his face waiting for rejection; his timidity was painfully apparent.

“Derek I promise you that I can handle myself against Kate Argent, but if it’ll make you feel better to stay with me then by all means,” Stiles said, finally rising from his chair and stretching.

“I’ll have security send her up then,” Derek said, leaving the room to call down to the front desk.

Stiles paced around his office, waiting for Derek to return to the room. He was hesitant to allow Derek to stay for the confrontation but he was sure that Derek wasn’t going to leave him. Derek had never referred to him by his first name, or pleaded with him so desperately. It broke Stiles’ heart to see Derek so scared and cautious. It was like Derek was waiting for a blow to come, from where or who Stiles didn’t know. What Stiles did know was that Derek was afraid of what Kate Argent was going to do while she was in Stiles’ presence.

“She’s on her way up,” Derek said, returning through the door. “Why is she here?”

“I may have threatened her a little bit, you know… pissed her off,” Stiles claimed with a reckless smirk.

“What?! You shouldn’t have done that! Kate isn’t stable, or sane, and she can’t be trusted. Where’s your dad and Scott?” Derek asked, panic coloring his tone.

“Woah, slow down man, it’s not that big of an issue,” Stiles insisted.

“You have no idea what she’s capable of,” Derek insisted, his breathing becoming uneven and labored. 

“Derek, it’ll be okay, I won’t let her hurt me, or you, or anyone else ever again,” Stiles told him.

“You can’t promise that,” Derek said, a panicked expression showing in his eyes.

“I know about the fires Derek, that’s why she’s here, I’m gonna make sure she doesn’t do it again,” Stiles said, moving closer to Derek and resisting the urge to reach out and grasp his hand.

“You don’t understand, she’s-” he was cut off but the sound of the door opening abruptly and without finesse. 

Kate Argent strolled into Stiles Stilinski’s office wearing what seemed to be a small arsenal of weapons. She had guns, knives, and a bow stashed in different areas of her ensemble. She looked lethal and threatening. Her demeanor exuded cunning brutality and forceful wit. Stiles didn’t care how dangerous she appeared though. She had hurt so many people, including the Hales, and more importantly, Derek. She had to pay for her transgressions. This is why Stiles didn’t agree with the Council of Emissaries; because they often let people like Kate Argent get away with an awful lot of terrible deeds.

“Well if it isn’t little Derek Hale, you sure grew up in all the right places,” Kate sneered, eyeing Derek rom top to bottom.

“You’re here to talk to me, not him,” Stiles said calmly, noticing how Derek seemed to be shrinking into some sort of shyness shell.

“Sure little druid, I’ll talk to you, I can do a lot of things to you,” Kate smirked with sickening sweetness.

“I know that you’re the one behind all of the werewolf family fires,” Stiles stated. “And I have proof.”

“Listen you little brat, just because you have this new age hippie style place for druids to intermingle with disgusting creatures, it doesn’t mean that you have any sort of power over me,” Kate icily told him.

“Oh I have plenty of power over you. But more importantly I think you need to pay for your crimes,” Stiles smirked mischievously. 

“The Council will never take your word over mine,” Kate insisted.

“But Chris will,” Stiles shot back.

Chris Argent is the eldest child of Gerard Argent and Kate’s brother. He has a wife and a daughter, Allison, who's a year older than Stiles. Chris was often befuddled by the extreme measures his family would go to in order to enforce the kind of justice and right and wrong that they believed. Of course, Allison thought her entire family were absolute nut cases. She had been trained to become a werewolf hunter but instead she joined the Hale pack and is dating Scott. Chris seems to be fine with it and even participates in events with the werewolves from time to time. Chris Argent was the voice of reason among the Argent family.

“What kind of punishment do you think they would even give me?” Kate asked cockily.

“Oh, I know that the Council would be too lenient. You’re forgetting that in the eyes of the law I’m a rebel, a villain. I don’t have to play by their rules. I could lock you away in a dungeon for the rest of your life without so much as blinking,” Stiles threatened nonchalantly.

“But you won’t do that, will you little druid? Because you’re afraid of my daddy and how he might retaliate,” she mocked him.

“I’ll throw his geriatric crazy ass down there with you too,” Stiles replied, his anger beginning to show.

“Awe, it’s real cute to see you trying to take a crack at the big leagues baby, but I can see the fear in your eyes. You don’t wanna mess with the Argent family or we’ll rain down pain, suffering, and misfortune on you and everyone that you care about,” Kate claimed, her voice slicing through Stiles carefully constructed facade with its menacing tone.

“Leave him alone,” Derek said, his voice soft but firm; he intended to defend Stiles regardless of his anxiety and fear.

“Well Der I’d love to but your boss here knows just a little too much,” Kate said.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Derek said as he stepped in front of Stiles, his eyes flashing blue and his canines slipping down.

“I don’t get it,” Stiles said calmly, stepping past Derek and blocking him from Kate. “Why’d you set all those fires? There have to be easier or smarter ways to kill packs.”

Suddenly a shrill, high pitched whine began emanating from something on Kate’s person causing Derek to crumble to the floor. As soon as Stiles turned around to check on Derek Kate whipped out a crossbow and shot an arrow at Derek, piercing him with a sedative laced arrow that kept him down. Stiles turned around to use his magic to throw Kate out of the window but she was prepared and waiting for him. She clamped a glowing red bracelet around his wrist, effectively dampening his powers so that he was harmless. She slammed Stiles against the wall, pinning him there with a hand grasping his throat.

“You wanna know why I used fires to kill those families?” she asked faux-sweetly.

“Sure,” Stiles sputtered out.

“Because hearing their screams as they burned was worth it,” Kate claimed in a sinister voice.

“Derek,” Stiles called out as Kate’s grip got tighter and tighter, his oxygen being cut off further and further.

“He can’t help you little druid, he’s too weak,” Kate cackled, squeezing tighter.

“D-Der-ek,” Stiles stuttered, his vision beginning to go dark.

Derek’s chest was burning as the wolfsbane spread through his system, burning his veins and searing his skin. His muscles were cramping and spasming like crazy. His hearing was slowly recovering from the high pitched noise that Kate had initially deployed. When Stiles began calling out his name Derek shook with anger and fear. He began crawling across the floor trying to reach Stiles and Kate. His body was protesting due to the pain and poison. Stiles’ desperate pleas urged Derek forward though, he couldn’t bear to see Kate take Stiles away from him.

There was the thought, the one that Derek had been avoiding for months. Ever since he had returned to Beacon Hills from college and taken up a position at Magal with Stiles as his boss, he had been suffering from what he thought was unrequited love. In high school he had experienced his first love, Paige. When he lost her because of his own selfishness and stupidity he vowed to never let himself fall in love again. Surely he was cursed and anyone he was with would suffer dire consequences. It was hard to ignore Stiles though. As far back as his senior year, Derek had begun developing an interest in Stiles, though he never acted on it.

Of course, Derek didn’t know that Stiles reciprocated his feelings. After spending the majority of grade school in love with Lydia Martin, Stiles had gone to college and discovered that Lydia was actually the perfect best friend for him. He had also discovered that he didn’t really care what the gender of the person he was sleeping with was. A few encounters with Derek during trips home for various holidays and Stiles was smitten. Lydia had been hearing him wax poetic about Derek for years. She was on the verge of locking them in a closet and telling them to just alleviate the sexual tension or get married. It was very hard to get work done with the two of them making heart eyes at one another all day long.

Neither knew about the feelings that the other had though. In fact, both of them were totally, completely, and utterly oblivious. The strength and intensity of their feelings was something that no one could break though. Whether or not they were aware of the other person’s feelings the profound sentiment spoke volumes of their sincerity. Their love was meant to be, it was fated. It gave them strength in the darkest of times; like when a crazy bitch was trying to kill them. Derek managed push himself up off the ground and grab onto Kate’s left arm, the one not strangling Stiles, and hurtle her across the room. Then Derek snapped the power dampening bracelet off of Stiles’ wrist before collapsing at Stiles’ feet.

“Guess what Kate?” Stiles asked, a smirk firmly in place on his face as he watched Kate slowly pick herself up from off the floor where she had been thrown.

Stiles brought his arms up from his sides and around the perimeter of his body in a sweeping motion, beckoning the materials in the room that he needed to congregate in front of Kate. He used his magic to morph all of the items together around Kate’s arms and legs, effectively tying her down completely so that she couldn’t even stand anymore. She fell over on her side, releasing a painful grunt as her head hit the floor. Derek let out a satisfied groan from his spot on the floor where he was still lying in pain. Stiles turned and gestured his hands in a grabbing motion as if he were pulling something from Derek and then he tossed his hands up in the air to signify releasing it. Stiles had pulled out the arrow and all of the wolfsbane from Derek’s system.

“See, I told you we’d be fine,” Stiles told Derek, offering him a hand up.

“I really don’t think that counts as us being fine. She almost strangled you and she definitely poisoned me,” Derek protested, rubbing the spot where the arrow had pierced his chest. 

“It could have been worse,” Stiles joked in a sing song voice.

“If it were any worse I would have lost my mind, seeing you being hurt like that drove me crazy,” Derek admitted shyly, his cheeks coloring red and his green eyes refusing to meet Stiles’ brown ones.

“Woah, Sourwolf, were you worried about me?” Stiles joked.

“Yeah, I really was,” Derek admitted seriously, his face blushing even more.

“Why are you so red?” Stiles asked, noticing the change in pigmentation but not connecting it to embarrassment from talking to your crush. “Oh my gosh, do you like me?”

“Wha-what… n-no?” Derek stumbled over his words.

“You totally do! Dude!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek was looking at the floor now, willing himself to become invisible so he could escape the humiliation of his crush exposing him. Stiles was awestruck for a moment and then he collected his thoughts and proceeded with absolutely no caution. He grasped the lapels of Derek’s suit jacket causing Derek to look up from the floor. Derek was several inches taller than Stiles but that didn’t matter. Stiles leaned in, searching Derek’s eyes for any sort of sign that might indicate no, but he didn’t find one. So, Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s lips and began moving them fervently. Derek was shocked for a moment before he was shaken from his stupor so he could reciprocate. He gripped Stiles’ face as he deepened the kiss and raised the intensity.

“Well,” Stiles whispered breathlessly after he had pulled away from Derek. “I guess we like each other somewhat.”

“Somewhat?” Derek asked, his signature eyebrow raising up.

“Well I fell for you back in my freshman year of college so…” Stiles trailed off, wrapping his arms around Derek to hug him.

“I fell for you during my senior year of high school, so I’ve got you beat by about three years,” Derek replied, crushing Stiles to his chest with the hug.

“Okay, that’s fair, you totally win,” Stiles relented.

“Can someone please kill me so I don’t have to listen to this crap?” Kate asked from where she had fallen across the room.

“Ah, the arsonist doesn’t seem to be happy,” Stiles taunted, separating himself from Derek to go stand in front of her.

“The Council isn’t going to do anything about this, and you really don’t have any proof either,”she sneered.

“Actually I have your taped confession. I wired the room, you’re an idiot,” Stiles mocked her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she groused.

“And don’t worry, I’m not handing you over to the Council… no that’d be too easy for you. You’ve murdered a lot of people and attempted to murder even more. I’m handing you over to the human police with the evidence I’ve collected. You’ll be in a normal old human prison for the rest of your pathetic life, and let me tell you what… even prisoners don’t like child killers. I highly doubt you’ll make it very long,” Stiles told her, bending down to make sure that he could look her in the eyes while telling her this.

Stiles and Derek then left the room, and as they were walking away they could hear Kate’s angry screams. On their way to the elevator they spotted Stiles’ dad and two of his deputies. They were the ones who would be taking Kate in. Stiles’ father is the one who had helped setup the recording equipment so that they could catch Kate. After a short conversation with his father, Stiles steered Derek to the elevator. They both got in Derek’s camaro and drove to the Hale house to deliver the good news to Derek’s mother and the rest of the Hales. Their would be murderer would soon be trapped behind bars, never able to threaten them again. Stiles was extremely satisfied that he was the one to ultimately get rid of Kate. 

With the imprisonment of Kate Argent an entire incident occurred that shook the world of magic and werewolves. Chris Argent took over for his father and had his father committed to an elderly insane asylum. Gerard Argent was crazy and power hungry and Chris wasn’t going to let Gerard use that to turn his daughter Allison into whatever Kate had become. Chris’ wife Victoria left him and moved to Europe to hunt foreign werewolves. The Council of Emissaries constantly tried to defame the Magal Institute, or the Magical Alternatives Institute. No matter what they did though, Stiles and Derek were able to keep Magal running smoothly.

Even though a lot of people still thought they were the bad guys, they didn’t really care. All they ever wanted to do was help people and give magical kids a safe place to learn about who they are. Stiles loved to make the comparison of his Institute to Professor Xavier’s school for mutants in the X-Men comics. The general public viewed them as dangerous and nefarious, but they were really all just harmless people going through different stages of life and experiencing both the good and bad bits of life as the struggled along. Of course, it helped a lot that the head of the Institute was easily distracted by his super hot werewolf boyfriend. 

“How happy are you that we almost got killed by Kate and then we found out we love each other?” Stiles asked Derek as they sat together during lunch one day.

“I’m not happy that we almost got killed but I am happy that we discovered that we both have feelings for each other,” Derek said, his eyebrows expressing his exasperation at the first part of Stiles’ question.

“Well, I finally feel whole, like the Stiles puzzle is finally finished. I guess I just really love you,” Stiles told Derek casually.

“I love you too Stiles, more than I think you’ll ever realize,” Derek replied, his hand snaking out to grasp Stiles’.

“Well it’s settled then, we should get married,” Stiles stated.

“What?”


End file.
